A Necessary Evil
by WysperH0ll0W
Summary: The this story is an experimental project: Magane decides to travel outside of Tokyo due to boredom and stumbles across a hostage situation. This fanfic is only loosely based off the Re:Creators anime. It leans more towards its own story than the anime is based off of. The only connection to the Re: Creators universe in this story is Magane alone.
1. chapter 1: The Three Ring Parade

Magane skipped cheerfully around the edge of Mount Fuji at about 1:30 in the morning, humming a playful tune quietly to herself. She got bored of the city and decided to do some exploring. But her destination was not the mountain itself. No, her destination has a much more bleak history: the world's number one hotspot for people with suicidal tendencies: The Aokigahara Forest. She roamed for a good 20 more minutes before she arrived at the entrance of the forest. She knew she was in the right place when she passed by several signposts saying things along the lines of "Think of your family and friends" and "Your life has meaning" followed by a phone number for suicide prevention hotlines. She stopped to read the signs and giggled to herself.

"What a joke!"

She exclaimed.

"If the authorities of this world think this will stop anyone from taking their own life, they might as well just kill these people themselves!"

A wide, almost condescending grin spread widely across her face as she entered the forest. At first, the forest was dead silent, other than the sound of leaves and twigs crunching beneath her feet. But the deeper into the forest she went, the more she faintly heard what sounded like... Carnival music? She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I wonder what that could be..."

Magane muttered as she paused for just a moment, listening closer to the sound. She pinpointed the direction the sound was coming from and snapped her fingers.

"Ah, Bingo!"

She then began skipping excitedly towards the commotion, and as the music grew louder, she also heard laughter. However, this was not joyful laughter.. It had a rather malicious tone to it. Eventually she reached the source of the noise. There, she found a few tiki torches to for lighting, a boombox playing the music, and a small fish tank filled with a swarm of fish, two men tied to a chair wearing nothing but their boxer shorts and a cloth bag over their head, covered in blood, as well as three other men, clad with clown paint on their face. One was wearing a red trench coat with gold patterns and a black bowler hat and white leather gloves, and the other two with plain white sleeveless shirts and white leather gloves as well. The two clowns with sleeveless shirts had ak-74's slung on their backs, and one was continuously punching one of their captives in the face. Magane tilted her head and smiled, clearly intrigued with the situation and hid behind a tree to remain out of sight. The clown in the red trench coat placed his hand on his henchman's shoulder, signalling him to stop beating the hostage, and the henchman obeyed. The obvious ringleader of the group then pulled the bags off both the hostages to reveal their faces, their mouths gagged with another strip of cloth. The red-coated clown kneeled in front of one of the hostages and gazed directly into his eyes.

"Its nice to see you again, mister Miyozaki... Mister big top insurance firm CEO..."

He chuckled in a friendly manner and reached for the captive's gag, pulling it down. The hostage looked at the clown with fire in his eyes, as he did so.

"Fuck you, Warren! You're making the biggest mistake of your pitiful life! I have very powerful friends who will hunt you down to the ends of the fucking earth!"

The hostage yelped in response. The red-coated clown, otherwise known as Warren, simply grinned, unintimidated by the threat thrown at him.

"You know, mister Miyozaki... You're here because you think that just because you are the CEO of a major company... That you're untouchable. That you can scam people for everything they have whilst still expecting them to come on back to suck your corporate cock... And dont even get me started with your vice president sitting right next to you..."

Warren glanced towards the second captive and cracked a sadistic grin, the captive staring back with a fearful look in his eye, then looked back at the CEO.

"We'll get to him in due time."

The henchman clowns started laughing in anticipation. Magane continued to watch from behind the scenes, a grin on her face that put the clowns on a run for their money.

"Oh, and let us not forget! The way you treat your employees is infinitely worse than how you treat your customers! I remember when I was one of your humble employees... You were notorious around the office for your unreasonable standards, work conditions and regulations... You are the very definition of god complex!"

Warren grabbed Miyozaki's chin forcefully, pulling his head upwards as he moved his mouth up to Miyozaki's ear and whispered:

"I am going to shatter that god complex..."

He then pulled his head back and released Miyozaki from his grip before reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a glock pistol with a silencer attached.

"Shinji."

"Yeah, boss?"

One of the henchman responded.

"When i give the order, cut Miyozaki's constraints off."

"You got it, boss, just say the word.

Warren leaned in once more in front of the CEO.

"Listen closely, my friend, because I am going to teach you a very valuable lesson."

Miyozaki just glared silently at the kingpin.

"Authority is a lie. However, force is not. Here's how I will show this to you. When Shinji, here, releases you, you are going to do one of two things. You will either kneel down and you will kiss my boot. Or... You are going to fall down... And my boot will kiss YOU. Either way, you will be bending exactly to my will."

Miyozaki only stared in silence.

"Shinji. Do it now."

"You got it."

The henchman pulled out a pocket knife and cut Miyozaki loose, as the other henchman slung his AK off his shoulder, aiming it at the CEO, and the other henchman soon followed.

"Please give us an excuse..."

Shinji sneered. Miyozaki stood up and looked warren in the eye.

"Fuck you. You psychotic, American bastard."

Warren bursted into laughter for a few moments before regaining his composure.

"Damn, now we're bringing nationality into this? Bad call, mister Miyozaki, bad call..."

Warren then pointed the handgun at the CEO's knee and pulled the trigger. After hearing a soft "ping" Miyozaki fell to the ground, now screaming in agony. However, that was soon silenced by warren throwing a swift kick to Miyozaki's face, rendering him unconscious.

"What a shame."

Warren shrugged.

"Just goes to show, you can guide the horse to water but you can't make it drink. Oh well..."

Warren and the other clowns glanced at the second hostage.

"And now we move on to vice president Okaida!"

Warren let out a hysterical cackle. Magane continued eavesdropping stealthily and giggled to herself, as she almost couldn't handle the suspense.

The second hostage whimpered fearfully through the gag. Warren strolled up to him and ripped the gag from his mouth.

"Please dont kill me! I'll give you anything, money, power, women, its all yours, please just let me go!"

Okaida cried out. Warren tilted his head and paused as he stared into the VP's eyes, gazing into his very soul.

"Damn, I almost can't believe you made it as far as you did in life."

Warren retorted, chuckling softly.

"We've gone way beyond that, Okaida. You've done some horrible things. Things that cannot go without consequences. You will reap what you sow. Seeing that I used to be on the inside, I had my suspicions about you... Your demeanor around children. So me and the Three Rings got busy."

Warren held out his hand to one of the henchmen, who then handed him a stack of photos. Warren flipped through them, carefully observing each photo...

"And it looks like we werent the only busy bees here either..."

Warren held the photos in front of Okaida's face, each picture showing none other than Okaida himself stalking elementary schools, picking up children and driving off.

"Each of these kids were never seen again. What were you doing with these kids, I wonder?"

Okaida's eyes widened and his hands grew shakey with each passing minute.

"How did you get those?! Were you stalking me?!"

Warren grinned in response.

"Me? No. The rest of The Three Rings is an organization that specializes in this kind of thing, so I can't take the all credit for it."

"So, what, you intend to blackmail me?!"

Okaida scowled, struggling a bit with the constraints strapping his arms and legs to the chair he's rested upon.

"Tsk tsk tsk"

Warren clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Someone's not a very good listener.~"

The kingpin replied in a sing-song tone of voice.

"I'm not gonna bother explaining what I intend to do next. You'll just have to find out for yourself!"

"Wait, what're you-"

Before the captive could finish his sentance, the red-clad clown swiftly smacked the handle of his glock against Okaida's temple, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright guys, lets wring this fucker up!"

Warren exclaimed, holstering his pistol as the henchmen laughed in unison.

Magane stared at the scene in anticipation with a big cheshire cat grin on her face, eagerly waiting for what's about to happen next. The three clowns cut the restraints off the unconscious hostage, tied his hands behind his back and a rope around his feet, then threw the end of the rope above a sturdy tree branch right below the fish tank. They pulled at the end of the rope, raising the hostage upside down above the fish tank. One of the henchman pinned a stake into the ground and tied the end of the rope to it to secure him in place. About ten minutes later, Okaida woke up to Warren repeatedly smacking his face, saying

"Wakey wakey, you child snatching little twat! Its time for the show to begin!"

Okaida groaned.

"W-what are you gonna do to me...?"

"You'll find out soon enough.~"

"Ugh, my head..."

Warren burst into laughter at the words the captive had just muttered.

"Hahahaha! Did i hurt that pretty little head of yours? Oh boy, you, sir, are shit out of luck! Cuz we're about to give you the last headache of your miserable life."

Okaida whimpered in terror and glanced over at the ringleader.

"C-come on, Warren! Please dont do this! I know you're not a monster! You've proven that by sparing Miyozaki!"

Warren tilted his head at Okaida with a crooked smile.

"Do you think we're done with mister big shot, over there? Oh, you are sadly mistaken, sir... We're merely playing with our food, saving the best for last! Trust me, Okaida... His clock is running out of tock."

Okaida's face changed to an expression of utter despair and tears began to roll off his face.

"Please, Warren, think about what you're doing! I know I've done some horrible things in the pas


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

"Please, Warren, think about what you're doing! I know I've done some horrible things in the past, but i can change!"

Warren landed a swift punch right into the pit of Okaida's stomach, knocking the breath out of the victim.

"You know, Okaida... If there is one thing in this world that I just absolutely adore... Its situational irony. Big shots like you, and Miyozaki consider yourselves the top of the food chain. The apex predators in terms of wealth and status. And not only that, but a child predator as well. Well, mister Okaida, your head is currently dangling over a fish tank full of a school of piranhas. Very hungry piranhas, havent been fed in three days, just for you! The way I see it, what better irony is there, than to take out a predator with another predator?"

Okaida began to bawl.

"Please, Warren, I'll do anything! Please, I'm begging you, just dont kill me, please!"

Warren glanced at his henchmen and nodded at them. They then grabbed the rope and kicked the stake securing it to the ground back out, then began to lower the captive's head towards his doom.

"All this time talking and you havent learned a damn thing."

Warren retorted in a somber tone of voice. Okaida was screaming, crying and struggling as his head made contact with the water. Immediately, the piranhas began stripping the flesh from the captive's face, clouding the water with a deep red haze. Warren paused a moment before letting out a hysterical, harrowing cackle, and after just a few minutes, the victim ceased his struggling. The red haze in the water began to dissipate, revealing a bare skull and part of his neckbone completely exposed. What was left of the lower jaw slowly sunk to the bottom of the tank. The henchmen tied the rope to a nearby tree stump and looked towards Warren, who was observing the pictures shown to Okaida prior to his gruesome demise.

"Shinji, can I use your pocket knife?"

"Yeah boss, here you go."

The henchman slung his AK to his back and walked up to Warren. Warren held out his hand and the henchman plopped the knife right into it. Warren placed the pictures onto Okaida's abdomen and jabbed the knife into them, pinning the pictures to his stomach.

"A message for the world."

Magane decided this to be the right time to reveal her presance. She stepped from behind the tree she was hiding behind. A twig snapped under her feet and alerted the clowns. The henchmen quickly unslinged the guns from their back and pointed them in her direction. Magane was clapping ecstatically as she approached them.

"Bravo! Encore, encore!"

The henchmen stared at her with intent to kill.

"Who the fuck are you?"

One of them shouted at her.

"Oi, oi, oi, is that how you treat a loyal audiance?"

She replied in a playful manner, Warren tilting his head with intrigue and curiosity.

"You came here at the wrong time, girlie."

The other henchman chuckled.

"Now we're gonna have to kill ya!"

It was then that Warren stepped between the two and placed his hands on the barrels of their guns and gently pushed them to the ground.

"Now lets not be so rash, my friends! She clearly enjoyed our performance... And the show is not yet over... This is just bad showmanship!"

Warren gave magane a sinister smile, and Magane returned it.

"See, that wasnt too difficult!"

Magane exclaimed.

Miyozaki began to groan a bit, awakening from his forced slumber.

"I dont know who you are, miss purple haired schoolgirl... But my name is Warren. Warren Daniel Clyde!"

Warren took off his hat, placed it over his heart and extended his other arm out, bowing before her.

"And it is my absolute pleasure to introduce to you, a sideshow of human arrogance and depravity! Brought to you by none other than..."

Warren looked back up and locked his bloodthirsty eyes with Magane's.

"... The Three Ring Parade..."


	3. Chaprer 2: The Jury Has Decided

"It is my absolute pleasure to bring to you, a sideshow production of human arrogance and depravity! Brought to you by none other than... The Three Ring Parade..."

Warren retracted from his bowing position. Magane smiled and and began clapping, giggling excitedly and jumping for joy.

"Yay, yay, yay!!"

She exclaimed.

"Tell me, Warren, what sick plan do you have for the remaining stiff over there?"

She pointed to the battered CEO, lying naked and bloodied in the dirt. Warren glanced over at him and shrugged.

"Oh you're just gonna have to find out for yourself, miss.~"

Warren snickered, strolled towards Miyozaki and kneeled before him. Miyozaki let out another pained groan as he looked up to find Warren looming over him.

"Hey mister big shot. Judgement day has come. Its time for you to grow some balls and face your demons."

Warren said with a cheerful smile, lightly slapping at the CEO's face.

"Come on, man, wake up! We have a show to perform!"

Warren continued to slap Miyozaki's face around like a ragdoll, but to no avail. Miyozaki laid there, only partially conscious. Warren let a sigh of contempt and stood up, his smile fading into a frustrated scowl. He then threw a swift, but harsh kick into the CEO's side.

"Are you fucking deaf? Did I stutter? I said WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU SPINELESS CHICKENSHIT CON ARTIST!!"

Warren shouted, Miyozaki now fully awake. The CEO struggled to catch his breath. He wheezed and coughed for a moment before Warren regained his composure.

"Wha-whats going on..?"

He muttered in a raspy voice. Warren chuckled, and loomed over his victim once again.

"Your past misdeeds are coming 'round full circle today, boy."

The two clown henchmen began to surround the wounded captive.

"And we're not alone this time! We have a surprise guest on our show tonight!"

Magane, looking cheerful as ever, skipped up to Miyozaki and looked down on him.

"Hi! I'm Magane!"

She grinned, revealing a set of predator-like jaws. Miyozaki returned her stare. He could tell that she isnt human, not just from her teeth, but also from her gaze.

He could feel her bloodlust in the very core of his being, a feeling quite possibly even more intense than Warren's. The clown henchmen leaned down and grabbed hold of Miyozaki's arms and dragged him back to the chair he was previously rested on. As he was sliding against the dirt, he glanced over at what was left of his business partner. His heart skipped a beat, the gruesome scene shocking him to the point of wiggling free from the grip of the accomplices and throw up onto the ground next to him.

"Oh, you little shit!"

One of the clowns scowled before kicking his shoulder.

"Hey, don't do that!"

Warren shouted.

"Dont beat him too bad, we need him awake for whats to come!"

The other clowns nodded and grabbed hold of his arms. Miyozaki struggled a little, but ultimately submitted to their force, as he couldn't exactly run away with a pulverized knee cap.

Eventually, he was plopped back into the chair. The clowns ziptied his wrists to the arms of said chair. Warren slid in front of the CEO in a comical manner and leaned before him, placing his hands on his knees and cracked his signature maniacal grin.

"So, mister Miyozaki... Are you ready for the shit show???"

"Warren... You're a fucking psychopath. And I'm gonna see you in hell."

Warren tilted his head in response.

"Well would ya look at that, you actually do have a pair of balls! Even more so than your VP, over there."

Warren gave Miyozaki a soft, playful punch on his shoulder.

"I respect that. I admire that. Buuuut unfortunately, its not gonna change a thi-"

"Just get to the point, you bastard!"

The hostage interrupted Warren mid-sentance. Warren scoffed.

"So be it."

The red-clad clown reached for his waistline and pulled a large bowie knife from under his trench coat.

"Your strong will wont last long though..."

Warren looked back towards Magane, then towards the henchmen, then back at Miyozaki.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The man sitting before us today is a man who has scammed people out of their very lives! A wallet rapist! A ruiner! And tonight, he will pay the ultimate price... The lethal price. What say you, he who stands before the jury on this dreary night...?"

Warren held an imaginary microphone up to the hostage's face.

Miyozaki sat there in silence before spitting at Warren's chest.

"I see, very well put, mister Miyozaki, very well put indeed."

Warren said sarcastically, before whimsically turning around to face Magane and the henchman.

"And what say you, the jury, about mister Miyozaki's case...?"

The henchmen said nothing, only holding out their fists with their thumbs pointing towards the ground. Magane cracked a crooked smile and chanted enthusiastically.

"Kill him, kill him!"

Warren then spun back around to face the soon-to-be executed.

"Well, it looks like the jury has made up their minds, my friend. But lets make things interesting... For all the crimes committed by your hands... You lose a finger."

Warren pointed his blade towards Miyozaki's ring finger, and with a swift downward motion, sliced it right off. The CEO began to scream in pain. Warren picked the severed finger up from the ground and waved it around Miyozaki's face for a bit before placing it vertically upon the CEO's lips.

"Shh, shh, shh! Shut your face. Its only going downhill from here, my friend."

Warren nonchalantly tossed the finger behind him and raised the blade above his head. He then threw it back down onto Miyozaki, taking off the rest of his fingers, as well as a small part of his hand off. Miyozaki screamed once more, even louder than before. Warren cackled at the same volume as the captive's screaming, which blended with the carnival music playing on loop.

Soon enough, the two of them calmed down.

"Unfortunately, you dont have enough appendages to pay that debt... But dont worry! I'll spare your other hand. There's only so much pain the human body can handle before going into shock.. And we wouldnt that now, would we? Because its time for phase two!"

Warren sat on the ground before Miyozaki and pointed the blade towards his foot.

"For every life you've stomped out! You will lose a toe! Now I'm only gonna fuck with the toes on this one foot, seeing as I pretty much destroyed the entirety of your other leg."

Miyozaki was breathing harshley, his head hung low in a defeated manner. Magane giggled quietly to herself as the henchmen stood and watched, unphased by the horror before them.

Warren once again held the knife above his head, then quickly brought it down in a murderous frenzy, taking off two of his toes before repeating. The more Miyozaki screamed, the harder Warren's thrusts were. And he did not stop until all of Miyozaki's toes were severed. At this point, the defeated man couldnt scream anymore, as his vocal cords were completely shredded. Warren stood back up and placed the blade under Miyozaki's chin, lifting his head up. Warren stared into his eyes... Noticing that his consciousness was gradually fading again.

"And finally..."

Warren grabbed Miyozaki's face and stuck the gigantic blade into the CEO's mouth.

"... A tongue for all the lies you've spoken."

Magane raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"I wonder how that will play out in the future..."

She thought to herself. Warren slipped the blade under Miyozaki's tongue, and violently smacked his other hand against the bottom of the handle, plunging the blade deep into Miyozaki's throat, but not deep enough to hit anything vital. As Warren pulled the blade from Miyozaki's mouth, the CEO let out a pained gurgle, choking on blood.

Warren kneeled down one final time before the dying CEO. Miyozaki coughed a few drops of blood onto Warren's coat as the knife was brought to his neck.

"Here we go..."

Warren began sawing into Miyozaki's neck, rocking the blade to and fro. Miyozaki's gurgling grew more and more violent. Warren shifted his head back as the blood squirted all over his painted face, must've hit a major vein.

"Come on, baby..."

Warren muttered as he pulled the knife out, dropped it beside him and reached his fingers into the open wound.

"Show me the money... Show me the money... SHOW ME THE MONEY!!"

Warren chanted, digging around in the hostage's throat. Miyozaki was already dead at this point, but Warren continued. Eventually, with his other hand, he grabbed the hair at the top of Miyozaki's head and raised his head upward before he grabbed the end of his tongue, then proceeded to pull it out of the open wound. Warren stood back up, staring at his masterpiece. Miyozaki's tongue dangled out the open neck wound, dripping blood. He then leaned back and extended his thumbs and index fingers, and placed his hands one over the other to form a pretend camera. He focused the pretend camera focused on Miyozaki's face, peering through from the other side.

"Yup, thats the moneyshot, right there! Thats a good look for ya."

Magane began clapping and cheering, walking up beside Warren.

"Woohoo! Magnificent! That was an absolutely splendid show! Worth every yen that I didnt spend to see it!"

She giggled, giving him a congradulatory pat on the shoulder.

Warren turned to face Magane.

"That was fun and all, but unfortunately, I must take my leave now."

She said playfully before turning around but before she could start walking forward, both henchman clowns walked up and stood before her as they unslung the guns off their back.

"Yeah, about that..."

Warren replied.

"I'm afraid you ain't going anywhere."

Warren shrugged, bending down to pick up his knife from the dirt.

"You've seen too much. You know too much. You see, we, at The Three Rings, have a very strict 'no witnesses' policy."

Warren crept up behind Magane, knife in hand.

"Sorry, little miss, nothing personal. For what it's worth, you were an excellent audience."

The other two clowns pointed their AK's at Magane's face. But her grin never faltered. Instead she just asked one simple question.

"What if I told you... That you can pull the trigger, but you guys would be the one's getting shot?"

In unison, all three clowns began to laugh.

"You hear that, guys?"

Warren retorted.

"That's a load of bullshit!"

One of the henchmen replied.

Magane snickered, extending her arms past her sides.

"A lie of a lie..."

One of the clowns pulled the trigger. With a loud BANG, Magane stumbled back a bit, and the clown that fired his weapon then plopped onto the ground, dead instantly.

"... Turns inside out on itself."


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Warren and the remaining henchman widened their eyes in shock.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

The last henchman shouted before firing his weapon at her head. The back of that clown's skull bursted outward as he flopped face first into the ground.

Magane burst into laughter and spun around to face Warren, who was still processing what just happened. He looked at his now dead gang members, and paused for a moment.

"Well well, that didnt turn out quite the way you wanted it, did it?"

Magane sneered, slowly backing away from the final clown.

Warren finally snapped out of it and ran towards Magane, swinging and stabbing at her. But she manages to dodge and evade every strike he throws at her.

"Oh, oh, oh! You're not like your cronies, over there! You've actually had some combat training, haven't you?"

Warren threw a swift roundhouse kick aimed at her side. She caught it with both hands then thrusted her knee into the pit of his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Warren wheezed a couple times and fell to the ground. After a couple moments, he regained his breath and ushered out these few words:

"I dont know who, or what you are... But I assure you, you freak bitch, this is NOT the last you'll see of me."

Magane snickered in response.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong!"

She leaned forward and grabbed his chin, pulling his face up then looked into his eyes filled with anger.

"It is YOU who hasn't seen the last of ME."

And with that, Magane shoved his head back and began to sprint towards the exit of the forest. Warren pulled his silenced handgun from his hip and aimed at her, but paused for a moment, remembering what had just happened to his comrades. He then lowered his gun and got back up on his feet. He stared at the ground for a minute or two, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly from the rage. The carnival music began stuttering, as if the disc was scratched.

Within a few moments, he exploded and yelled out.

"FUCK!!!"

And pulled his gun on the stuttering boombox, unloading the rest of the magazine into it. With the boombox silenced permanently, Warren took a deep breath and stared into the night sky.

"It is YOU who hasn't seen the last of ME..."

He mocked.

"Yeah... I'm fucking counting on it."


End file.
